monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Susumu Ishikawa
Susumu Ishikawa - syn Ame-Oony. Susumu jest flegmatykiem z domieszką melancholika, cechują go: Powściągliwość, Skrupulatność, bierność, ostrożność. Nie mal cały czas ma minę zbitego psa, wycofany, smutny. Trochę brakuje mu ciepła, ale uśmiechnąć się potrafi. W przypływie silnych emocji, roztacza wokół siebie "kurtynę deszczu". Już w kulka godzin od pojawienia się w Straszyceum, wywołał niezłe zamieszanie, sprowadzając na Salem nawałnicę deszczu. Szczęśliwie dla niego, już mało kto o tym pamięta, a po zdarzeniu zostały jedynie nagrania. Zdarza się, że boi się samego siebie i chciqłby być zwyczajnym nastolatkiem. Wiele osób zrywało z Susumu kontakt, kiedy tylko dowiadywały się o jego RAD-owskim pochodzeniu. Osobowość Susumu jest bardzo ostrożnym i cichym chłopakiem który biernie uczestniczy w życiu szkoły. Cechują go także skrupulatność, byłby dobry w nadzorowaniu innych. Dokłada się do swoich prac, nawet jeśli myśli że innych nie intrresuje to co robi. Chłopakowi bez wątpienia brakuje ciepła a także bliakości. Przebywał w dość smutnej atmosferze i zawsze czuł się niczym piąte koło u wozu, a osoby poza rodzicami, rzadko kiedy zwracały na niego uwagę. Susumu nigdy nie nawiązał silnej więzi z osobami innymi niż własni rodzice. Mimo swojej aury melancholika, Susumu jest uroczą na swój sposób osobą a jego zbita mina i nieporadność często rozczula innych uczniów. To nie tak że chłopak nie posiada poczucia humoru, po prostu nie śmieszy go to co większość rówieśników a przez to że jest umiarkowany w czynach i gestach, sprawia wrazenie osoby sztywnej. Wbrew pozorom, twardo stąpa po ziemii. Rzsdko kiedy jest zamyślony. Ro osoba takze powściągliwa i opanowana. Świat go po prostu przeraża. Bardzo źle znosi zmiany i nowe otoczenie. Wygląd Susumu to niski chłopak o typie urody bardzo zbliżonej do tej, charakterystycznej dla rodowitych japończyków. Jego włosy mają czarną barwę i najczęściej pikrywa je żelem, grzywkę zaczesuje trochę na czoło. Tęczówki nastolatka mają kolor ciepłego brązu, brwi są czarne a skóra lekko zażółcona. Policzki chłopaka oraz jego nos pokrywa rumieniec. Relacje 'Rodzina' Susumu, syn "kobiety deszczu", z matką ma raczej dobry kontakt, tak samo z ojcem, mimo że jego rodzice to bardzo zapracowane osoby. Nierzadko miewał wrażenie że tylko rodzice rozumieją jego problemy, od malego mama była dla Susumu jak najlepszy przyjaciel, nie zmieniło się to. Nawet w liceum Susumu jedynie swoim rodzicom wyjawia swoje najgłębsze lęki i obawy. 'Dalsza rodzina' Rodzina chłopaka jest nieliczna, z tego co rodzice mu opowiadali, zamieszkują głównie Kraj Kwitnącej wiśni. Wiadome jest że posiada kuzynkę od strony ojca, która pracuje jako weterynaż. 'Przyjaciele' Susumu przyjaciółkę znalazł w Ayano. Zaprzyjaźnił się również z Yuuna Mizushima. 'Znajomi' Znajomą chłopaka jest Mei Lin Lang. 'Wrogowie' Susumu stara się nie robić sobie wrogów. Spokojnie i cierpliwie podchodzi do innych, czy li tak, jakby sam chciał by być traktowany. 'Miłość' Drugą połówką chłopaka okazała się być Jamyang Kwin Kyaoe. 'Zwierzak' Chlopak posiada małego chomika, którego nazwał Elle. 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania 'Gra na Taiko' Susumu od najmłodszych lat gra na bębnach japońskich. Zaczęło się od zajęć dodatkowych, na które posłała go mama. Poczatkowo chlopak nie chciał tam chodzić, dzieci nie były prsyjaźnie nastwaione z uwagi na jego pochodzenie, co sprawiło że Susumu czuł się odrzucony i samotny. Szczęsliwie, trafił na dobrego i wyrozumiałego pedagoga, który bardzo mu pomógł. Dzięki jego osobie, chłopak kontynuował naukę na zajęciach z samego zafascynowania grą a z czasem dzieci przestały mu dokuczać. Susumu po dni dzisiejsze gra i wychodzi mu to coraz lepiej. Zdolności *'Sprowadzanie deszczu' - Jako syn Ame-Onny, chłopak nosi brzemię które skazuje go na sprowadzanie deszczu tam gdzie się pojawi i jeśli jest zasmucony. Co jakiś czas z jego twarzy oraz kończyn kapie woda, przwz co zmuszony jest do noszenia czegoś przeciwdeszczowego, najchętniej sięga po peleryny i parasole. *'Długowieczność' - Susumu nie jeat nieśmiertelny, można go uniceatwić, jednakze żyje znacznie dłużej niż inni a także wolniej się starzeje. Po czym go rozpoznać? *Co jakiś czas, z twarzy oraz dłoni chłopaka skapują krople deszczu. *Jego włosy sprawiają wrażenie wiecznie przemoczonych. *Kiedy się przemieszcza, chowa ręce do siebie co wyglada jakby się modlił albo trzymał coś oburącz. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - Susu, Su. *'Ulubione powiedzonko/powiedzonka' - "Spływam". *'Nie rusza się bez' - Czegoś przeciwdeszczowego, by zakryć tym ramiona oraz małego ręcznika do wytarcia wody z twarzy. *'Najbardziej lubi' - Grać na bębenkach, nieduże grupki osób i smętne melodie. *'...A najmniej' - Atencjuszy, grad a także gorących napoi. *'Sekrety jego pokoju' - Meble w pokoju Susumu wykonane są z plastiku, co ogranicza ich podtopienie i gnicie. *'Ciekawostka' - Susumu boi się koni. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Jego imię pochodzi z Japońskiego 進 (susumu) oznaczającego "Postęp, robić postępy", zaś nazwisko Z Japońskiego 石 (ishi)oznaczającego "kamień" oraz (kawa) - "Rzeka, strumyk". *Imię jego chomika pochodzi z j. Francuskiego i oznacza "Ona". Poczatkowo myślał ze zwierzak jest płci męskiej, lecz z błędu wyprowadziła go kuzynka która na co dzień zajmuje się weterynarią. *Urodziny obchodzi 22 Marca, w światowy dzień wody. *Nie mówi o tym nikomu, lecz po dni dzisiejsze śpi przy zapalonym śeietle. *Ma słabość do zapachu Anyżu. *Cierpli na nerwicę natręctw, która objawia się ciągłym pocieraniem dłoni o drugą dłoń. Biografia skrócona Chłopak na świat przybył w Japonii, jako pierwsze i jedyne dziecko pewnej Ame-Onny. Kiedy miał cztery ludzkie lata, do kobiety i dziecka powrócił ojciec Susumu, który przebywał wtedy na misji za granicą. Był on normalsem. Związki RAD-owców i ludzi były wtesy tematem tabu, toteż Ame-Onna musiała ukrywać swoje pochodzenie a także dziedzictwo ich syna. Udawało się to przez całe dzieciństwo chłopca, lecz jak możnabyło przewidzieć z czasem rodzinie Ishikawa trudno było ukrywać swoją tajemnicę. Mama i ojciec Susumu rozstali się w przyjaźnii, a potem żadne z nich nie stanęło na kobiercu poraz drugi. Susumu miał kontakt z ojcem i do dzisian ma, pomimo że wraz z mamą mieszkał w innej części kraju, bardziej odludnej. Kiedy osiągnął wiek licealny, matka chłopaka stwierdziła że wyśle go do Straszyceum, by teochę pozwiedzał świat, Susumu nie był z tego powodu szczęśliwy. Kiedy tylko pojawił się w okolicy Straszyceum, nagromadzony smutek oraz złość sprawiły że sprowadził na Monster High oraz Salem deszczową katastrofę, podtopienia, ulice jak w Wenecji...o dziwo, nikt nie miał mu tej katastrofy za złe, a kiedy nauczycielom udało się do niego dotrzeć, został ciepło przyjęty. Susumu był bardzo zdziwiony, lecz stwierdził że grono pedagogiczne wydaje się być miłe i postanowił dać Straszyceum szansę. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|180pxAme-Onna - Demon Yōkai który pojawia się razem z deszczem. Chowają się za pokrywą wody i przeczesują wsie w poszukiwaniu nowonarodzonych dzieci. Kobiety, którym ame-onna porwą dzieci, często z rozpaczy same zamieniają się w demony i poszukują małego dziecka, aby zapełnić dziurę w swoim sercu. Współcześnie Japończycy nazywają tak czasem kobiety, które przynoszą ze sobą nieszczęście – „gdziekolwiek się pojawią, pada deszcz”. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left Japonia (jap. 日本 Nihon lub Nippon) – państwo wyspiarskie usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 roku, łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami, a najwyższym szczytem jest wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Galeria Susumu skullette.jpg Susumu ID.jpg Susumu chibi art.jpg Jasumu szkic by Rochi.jpg Stroje Susumu KOD.jpg|Keepers of Dark Susumu i Jamyang SITR.jpg Susumu i Jamyang H.jpg|Horristmas Ayano,Susumu,Cassidy i Donna KoD szkic.jpg|Szkic KoD Meta timeline *'20.07.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. *'21.08.18'-Pojawia się art postaci. Rochi zastrzega Susumu Ishikawa, grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'29.08.18' - Susumu zostaje opublikowany. Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Japonia Kategoria:Yōkai